


Sordid

by his_valentine



Series: Golden Boy [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, Sibling Incest, less eye gore than canon - blink and u will miss it, soren is 16 in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/his_valentine/pseuds/his_valentine
Summary: Claudia helps out Soren with 2 problems (& 1 of them is a boner.)Viren is a terrible dad, meanwhile.
Relationships: Claudia/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Golden Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630816
Comments: 19
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write sordia without including viren and i failed somewhat.

"Oh no, Sor-sor~" Claudia _immediately_ cooed when she saw Soren come in after leaving his dirtied armor by the door, holding an icepack to his eye. "What happened?" As she asked, she reached up to his face and pouted.

"Is it obvious?" Soren asked, pulling away the icepack to reveal a black eyelid, swollen nearly shut. He groaned at the light and covered it again. "It feels like it's obvious." He was getting to be pretty tall at 16, but the other boy had still been the larger one out of the two in both height and width, with fists to match.

"Yeah, oof," Claudia quickly agreed, hissing in sympathy. Then an idea came to her, her expression brightening. "You know, I was just preparing the ingredients for this one salve- ooh, but it's made out of bugs, and I know you said not to use anything made out of creepy-crawlies on your squishy bits..." she wiggled her fingers at him.

"Okay, fine, but I don't want to know what's in it! Also... don't tell Dad?" Soren pleaded. Claudia stepped back and tilted her head.

"Don't tell Dad what?" she asked. "What happened, anyway?" Soren glanced away momentarily, not wanting to tell her that he'd gotten into a fight with one of the older Crownguard cadets, especially since he hadn't exactly won the scuffle.

So instead, he just looked back, nodded to her and said, "Exactly. Just, go get your weird bug paste, this one time. I guess you can- I'll wait for you in my room?" as she made her way back to her room to retrieve the ingredients, he muttered to himself, "I can't believe I'm gonna let her put _bug parts_ on my eyelid. Ugh," and made his way to his room nearby, leaving it unlocked.

Only a minute or two later, Claudia showed up - by flinging the door wide open, eyes already glowing as she pulled his icepack aside and swiped something slimy onto the outside of his swollen eyelid while incanting. He whimpered when, for a brief moment, she pushed her fingers in underneath both the upper and lower lids, spreading the itchy paste up under them and into his cornea. Then she withdrew and swayed briefly as the magic drained out of her and into him.

In the following seconds, after she had stopped chanting and her eyes went back to normal, it immediately started to feel a lot better. It was a little itchy, but magically-assisted accelerated healing usually did. The swelling rapidly went down, and the blood that had pooled in his eye drained away as the veins knitted themselves back together. He slumped back onto his bed, breathing deeply as he blinked both eyes in sync, finding that his vision was pretty much back to normal, too.

"Thanks, Clauds," he breathed. Claudia giggled in response, which made him sit up to look at her. "Huh?"

"You got hard this time~" she teased, having the audacity to lean over and pat the bulge of it along his leggings. Soren bit his bottom lip, he tried not to buck but his dick jumped into the touch on its own. "Don't worry, sometimes the body gets all confused by how good it feels," she didn't stop fondling him even as she spoke, tracing along the shaft with just the tips of her fingers.

"Claudia," Soren breathed, "what are you doing?"

"Making you feel better," she answered just as breathily, pressing a little harder now, smoothing over the shaft with her whole palm as she traced the crown with her fingers. Soren flushed, watching her little hand move. It felt wrong, so wrong, to let her keep going, but the pleasure was undeniable.

"Why are you doing this?" he tried not to, but when she pressed into his tip just right, he whimpered on the last word.

"Dad said-" and something about those two words only, in this context, sent Soren reeling. He gasped, tossing his head back, and his vision went white as his cock pulsed and jumped, cum drooling out of the tip and into his leggings. His thighs fell apart, and he whined softly when her hand stayed in place, making it easier to rut up into her touch. She was still talking, but he only caught the tail end of it as he trembled with aftershocks, "-some common whore. Oh, did you finish?" as she asked, she pulled her hand back for not only a sniff but also a taste.

"Claudia," Soren gasped.

"How do you feel now, Sor-bear?" she teased, reaching out to touch his nose with the same hand and finger she'd just licked. Soren made a face but didn't move away.

"I dunno, confused? Dad said what?" Soren asked, his heartbeat still thundering in his head. Claudia pulled her hand away and shook her head at his inattention.

"He said that those of higher status should... entertain one another, when they start... getting _urges_. So we don't wander off and become involved with just any commoner."

"Really?" Soren questioned it if only a bit - he still looked a little dazed.

"I know Dad could explain it better," she mumbled. Soren nodded to that, making a note to question his father directly on the matter. "I was actually wondering, too, if, uh..." she blushed as she inhaled to steady herself before saying, very quietly, "could you try touching me? Dad says it would hurt, but I've done it to myself already, and it doesn't hurt if you're careful," she rubbed her arm and looked away as she admitted that.

Soren nodded and sat up. "I haven't done anything like that before, but I could-"

"Oh!" Claudia smiled and then climbed up onto his bed with him, she looked shy and nervous but mostly excited, which made Soren excited. She gathered her dress up so that the length of it was mostly bunched up around her hips. He couldn't see much, but it was still a shock when she reached to either side of her hips and managed to shimmy down her panties until they dropped down around her knees.

She grabbed for his hand, guiding it up under her dress and against where she was hottest. They both shivered at the contact. She placed two of her fingers over two of his and urged them lower, until he felt a little nub and she gasped out, "There, right there, Sor-!" She wailed when he quickly caught on for once and starting circling her clit briefly before his hand slipped out of place when she bucked and he found himself unable to find his way back.

"Can I see?" he asked as she caught her breath.

"Only if I get to see you too," she agreed, and they pulled away and stood up to quickly start stripping off their clothing. After pulling off his shirt, Soren found himself staring at Claudia as she turned away to disrobe, reaching back to pull a cord that made the bodice of her dress fall open like a flower, revealing a peek at her back even before she pushed her arms out of it and let it fall away to pool at her feet. Her butt looked so... for some reason, Soren wanted to know what it would feel like to grab a handful of it and squeeze until she squeaked. Then she turned around.

Her chest was perky, with erect pink nipples, and she had a trim waist that flared out into rapidly developing hips. She shifted, which made her tits bounce and also made the glimmer of wetness between her thighs more noticeable. The downy hairs around her pussy were slick with arousal. "Hey, you're not naked yet!" she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"S-sorry, I was just-" Soren shoved off his pants, he felt a lot less naturally seductive than his sister, but at least she was used to him being awkward. When he dared to glance back at her, though, she was openly staring at him. "What?" he asked, somewhat defensively.

"Nothing, just... _wow_. You look..." she came right up into his personal space, reaching out to touch his hips. Soren sighed as she kept getting closer, pulling their bodies flush now. "All the extra training you've been putting in really shows, Sor-bear."

He blushed, a shy little smile coming to his face as her small hands ran along his sides, up over his pecs, squeezing at the firm muscles in his arms. "You really think so? You... you're pretty too," he admitted in kind, only flinching a bit when her exploratory touches inadvertently brushed along a ticklish spot.

"Pretty enough to touch?" she coaxed, reminding him of why they'd both stripped down in the first place. He rubbed her shoulders, a bit nervous to try anything else just yet.

"Yeah," he eventually said, licking his bottom lip as he stood back to try and figure out how they would do this. "You lie down?" he suggested.

"Okay," Claudia eagerly plopped down onto his bed, scooting up a bit while she got comfortable until she was propped back against the headboard, hands over her boobs and legs parted just enough for Soren to see the barest hint of her slit. "Like this?" she asked coyly.

"Y-yeah," Soren stammered, mouth getting wet at the sight. Claudia's legs shifted as he found himself drawn closer until he was climbing onto the bed as well, crawling forward until he was looming over her. "Clauds, I-" he couldn't decide where he wanted to stare the most.

"Just touch me, Soren," she said softly, and when he continued to just gape at her as if lost, she spurred him on by touching herself, mouth parting and blush deepening as she massaged her clit. He finally sat back to watch that most intently, cock twitching at the lewd sight of his sister spreading her little pussy open. He could see the stiff little nub that seemed to be the main source of her pleasure, which connected a few dots concerning other crude comments he'd overheard from the older boys.

"Okay," he said, more to himself as he decided to try something. He shifted to lie out on his stomach, and just as Claudia had lifted her head to ask what he was doing, Soren lowered his and darted his tongue out to flick at her clit, closing his eyes. Her head thumped back again as she gasped, her hips lifting off the bed to seek out more contact. Soren tried it again, with more intent behind the motion this time as he shoved his tongue in and flattened it against her.

The soft whine she gave out made the musky-sweet taste into something that excited him, something that he wanted more of, so he tried doing it again, firm strokes of his tongue that got more and more confident each time he did it. As he kept licking, Claudia kept grinding up into his face, and her thighs started to squeeze in around his head. The sounds she made got him hard again, made him start grinding down into the bed.

When her movement got to be too much, Soren thoughtlessly curled his arms around her thighs, spreading them apart while pinning her hips down with his hands as he kept eating her out. Claudia quivered and cried out, in between less intelligible noises she started to beg, "J-just a little more, please, pleaseplease please-!"

Soren opened his eyes to look up at her and found that she'd been watching him, pretty mouth dropped open in awe and her emerald eyes lust-glazed. "Sore-nn," she moaned, "you look so- so-" and then she shuddered and her eyes rolled back before they slid closed and she went limp. She made several long, drawn-out noises of pleasure which continued even as Soren pulled away and sat back, wiping his chin.

He stared at her as she laid there, catching her breath. Gods above, he was so hard, and she looked so good, and they were both still naked... he took himself in hand and squeezed, whimpering. He could still taste her on his tongue. "Oh, Soren... _wow_ ," Claudia finally said as she regained herself, sitting up a little more again. "Again?" she questioned when she saw him staring at her as he began stroking himself.

"I-I'm fine," he admitted shakily, and when she made a confused face at him he explained further, "just let me look while I- ya'know," he made a vague gesture towards what he was doing with his free hand. Claudia nodded, the two of them openly watching one another now as Soren sped up, breath growing ragged from the exertion.

His thighs tensed as he settled back further and let himself enjoy it, bracing himself with an arm so that he could thrust up into his grip. Claudia imagined herself straddling his hips while he moved like that. She knew he could easily hold her weight, one of his favorite exercise routines involved him doing push-ups while she sat on his back and studied. Now and then he'd let out a soft groan and briefly bare his teeth before exhaling heavily.

"If you want to, we could actually do it," she offered playfully, hoping he'd take her up on it. But he whined and shook his head.

"We shouldn't. You know why," he managed to grunt out.

"We could. I know a spell-"

"Sh-shut up, Clauds," he interrupted, and the frustration made his next noise into a growl. Claudia bit her lip, wondering if he'd always sounded so- rough, but in a good way when he was slightly annoyed. Maybe that was why she teased him so much. This time, though, she did go quiet, but not without a momentary pout.

Soren's panting and the wet sounds his hand made filled the room now, before long he was starting to peak, his gaze soft and blank as he stroked at his dripping cock and whimpered, "I'm gon-na..."

"Go ahead," Claudia coaxed softly. Soren quivered and whined loudly as he came, sitting back with enough force to make them both bounce on the bed. She watched with fascination as he squeezed softly and then pulled his hand up and off slowly, shivering as he milked out the last few drops onto his fingers in the process. After a moment to catch himself and another to consider the state of his bedding, Soren wiped his hand on the sheet and sat back up properly, though he was still breathing heavily.

Claudia sat up fully as well, and was the first one to speak, asking her brother, "Would it be weird if we- if I _wanted_ to do that?"

Soren shrugged, "You said that Dad said... that stuff about our status. So maybe it's okay for us."

"Yeah," Claudia agreed, nodding. Soren stretched and yawned as the day's activities started to catch up to him.

"I'm getting tired," he announced abruptly. Claudia blew a raspberry and kicked at him playfully. "At least scoot over," he insisted, pushing back gently as he moved to lay down onto his side. They'd shared a bed before, though it'd been several years since the last time they had so it still took him by surprise when he felt her settle in to lie down behind him. It felt kind of nice, her body was soft and warm against his back, so he didn't bother to say anything as he drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't e-rated, but it's heavy m for the cruel and unusual punishment.

"You will learn to stay still and to stay quiet," his father had told him just before leaving. He'd closed the door, leaving only the low flicker of a single candle that didn't quite reach the corners of Lord Viren's office. Soren stared at it worriedly, in his mind the candle could fall at any time, and if that happened there would be very little he could do about the flame catching on any of the High Mage's papers, as strewn about as they were across the table.

He tested the binds again, but they held fast. He'd been forcibly seated and then strapped down into place. A gag has been fashioned aswell, one cloth shoved into his mouth before a second length had been tied off around his jaw and lower face to keep it in place. Logically, he knew that he was more than capable of having physically stopped his father from doing this, but family affection had kept him complicit and docile.

Even further in the back of his mind, he knew that something about this punishment was _wrong_ , that there was a reason that he'd been dragged by the arm down to Viren's basement study before being tied down. Once more he tried to shift around, incessantly enough now for the heavy wooden chair to start rocking slightly on its one short leg.

The woolen gag's surface had been soaked with spit by now, and Soren grimaced as he felt the first bit of drool spill over his bottom lip and moisten the second layer. He tried at first to suck it back in and then grimaced, retching at the taste of the fabric. It'd been used already, for what Soren realized he didn't know.

His rocking had settled into something almost rhythmic, the soft clack-clack-clack of the short leg bouncing up and down echoed in the small underground space. Soren stared again at the flame, noticing how it minutely wiggled each time the chair leg clacked against the stone floor. After that, he came to consider the noise he was making - in direct contradiction to his father's intentions, he was still not being completely quiet or still, even now.

He started to mentally count his clacks as he made them, and by the time he made it to 20 he had slipped into a mild state of disassociation. He stared downward, somewhere between his legs and beyond the floor as he rocked back and forth, back and forth, each backward motion accompanied by a soft _clack_ that filled the otherwise silent room.

He was somewhere in the higher end of three hundred (after losing count and starting over twice, that is,) by the time he became aware of footsteps coming down the hallway. Soren halted, head snapping up and forward as he tensed. He still felt a little bit like an outsider in his own body, but he pushed that aside and focused on putting up a good front. He reminded himself to look properly chastised, too, as if he'd learned something from this punishment.

He held his head high, set on meeting his father's eyes when the man came striding back in. The door cracked open, and then Claudia stepped in. Soren visibly slumped in relief as she rushed over. She was frowning as she took in her brother's miserable state - there were leather belts looped around his wrists and ankles, the other ends hitched around each chair leg. His hands were probably numb by now because she could see how his fingers had turned purple. She undid those belts first, and then as she crouched to unlatch his ankles he reached up and pulled off the makeshift mask and gag, using a dry part of it to wipe his chin.

"Did Dad do that to you?" Claudia asked quietly as she stood. "He said- that you'd learned your lesson and you could come to dinner," at the mention of food Soren immediately felt hungry. "Soren, were you down here all day? Like that?" she looked troubled as she realized that. Soren remembered that the meeting he'd spoken up at had taken place fairly early in the morning, even before they'd eaten breakfast.

"I guess so," he said, as he rolled his shoulders and rubbed at his wrists to try and regain the feeling in them faster. "I just wanna eat," he then announced and stood to his feet. His legs were a little shaky, making Claudia gasp and move to stabilize him as he briefly stumbled. But he caught himself and shrugged her off before they made their way to the winding stairs outside the door.

They walked by a chained prisoner, a Sunfire elf who's skin was lined with glowing yellow. It'd been caught patrolling the border and brought in for questioning. Soren wasn't sure why his father bothered sometimes. The elves never talked, and eventually, they always fell victim to the same fate, whatever that was. He glanced away when the elf looked back at them, narrow gold eyes focusing on the teens. Claudia huffed at it and hurried them along. They walked up the stairs quietly.

As soon as they hit the ground floor the smell from the kitchen hit Soren. He grumbled as his stomach ached momentarily, breaking into a jog. "Okay, guess I'll just meet you there!" Claudia called out as she struggled to keep up.

Soren came slowing to a walk as he approached the dining hall, though. Viren often chastised him about how he liked to move around quickly, always running and jumping everywhere. He even turned and waited for Claudia, lest he be accused of abandoning her. Her cheeks had turned pink as she caught up, but she looked otherwise unexerted.

They went into the dining hall. Soren headed straight to the banquet, looking around and noting with delight that he could serve himself tonight. So he did, piling his plate high with meat, vegetables, bread, a few jelly tarts... Then he turned and looked over the seating. He saw King Harrow and his dad sitting near the end of the table, still talking in hushed tones. He wondered if his protest would go unheeded - maybe he was a bit biased since a lot of them were his friends, but wasn't the Crownguard supposed to stay and protect the Crown? Sending half of them to the border in search of more elven spies was foolish.

Callum and Ezran were sitting nearby, but not next to them. Soren guided his steps that way, sitting across from Callum with an unnecessary thud. "Hey, mind if I sit here?" he asked, and before Callum did answer he started to shove his food into a sandwich form.

"Uh, sure?" he shrugged and turned back to his little brother. "Anyway, Ezran, what do you think of- of..." Callum trailed off, and even without looking up Soren knew why. Claudia sat next to her brother after making a plate for herself, and Callum was staring at her. Again. Something vaguely like irritation simmered in Soren's gut.

Soren glanced up to see that was the case, and Claudia looked none the wiser as she delicately brushed her hair behind her ears before carefully eating her portions with utensils. He saw that Ezran had also caught on, and they met eyes and shook their heads secretly to one another. Callum finally shook himself free of her spell and quietly went back to eating, so that he wouldn't have to talk. Even then, he continued to steal glances at Claudia now and then.

Soren sometimes thought it was kind of cute, the obvious crush that the step-prince had on his sister, in the same way that watching a puppy chase after a ball too big for its mouth was. Other times, like now, it made something possessive clench at his lungs. He wondered, not for the first time, what would happen if he and Claudia were to kiss in front of Callum. Though in his mind, they weren't in the hall, with their father and the rest of the court to bear witness. If he ever did, he'd do that to them in private, somewhere where Claudia wouldn't hesitate to return his untoward affections.

He must have started glaring, or something, because Callum looked at him, gulped, and then resolutely did _not_ look at his sister for the rest of the meal. Soren glanced at Claudia and found that she was already watching him with a secret little smile. She appreciated it when Soren put Callum off his ogling - had confessed to her brother in private that she knew of his infatuation and willfully ignored or played it off.

"I might have trouble sleeping tonight," she said, and Soren rose his eyebrows at her. "How about you?" she asked.

"Yeah," he agreed, knowing what it was that she was hinting at. She wanted to meet up in the halls after lights-out, make out and grind against one another behind the drapes. It was in direct disobedience now, ever since they'd more or less confessed to their father, during which he'd flown into a state somewhere between disbelief, panic, and rage. He'd sworn them to secrecy, then went on to forbid any further 'indiscretions,' going so far as to have guards placed at each of their doorways after bedtime to ensure that only they occupied their rooms at night.

They'd misunderstood his initial talk with Claudia on the matter - he seemed exasperated as he explained that he'd been hinting at perhaps Callum, and when they both had balked at that, he instead suggested that perhaps one of the visiting royals' children would be interested. Then he'd walked off, shaking his head and muttering about where he'd gone wrong.

Lord Viren had underestimated just how much of his stubborn nature his two children had inherited, though. Banished from visiting one another's rooms at night, they'd taken to late-night rendezvouses to continue, secretly now.

Soren mopped up the last of his meat juices with his final piece of bread, glancing over to see that, as usual, he'd eaten twice as much in half the time compared to his sister. He chanced a look at their father, to see if he had noticed and would later berate him for his substandard table manners and appetite. But he was _still_ engrossed in discussion with the King. They'd hardly touched their meals, and now that he watched it seemed as if they couldn't agree on whatever they were talking about.

The King sat back, crossed his arms and shook his head, a clear refusal. Just as obvious was Viren's reaction. He stood, slamming his hands on the table in frustration, then stood up straight and cast the King a frustrated glare before taking his leave.

As he passed behind the younger crowd, Viren stopped just behind Callum, though he was staring hard at Soren with barely-contained anger. "Thanks to your... unsolicited advice, we're not sending the Crownguard troops to the border. I hope you're happy." Soren just stared wordlessly at him, brows furrowed as he tried to figure out whether he was supposed to be or not. Then he cast his gaze down at his empty plate when he couldn't. "If only you would stay this quiet while we're discussing the threat that Xadia poses," Viren sighed, then turned away and continued storming off.

Callum and Ezran both gave Soren a weird look, almost like they were pitying him. That was the final straw - he was fine with his father talking down to him like that in private, but whenever he did it in front of the King's children, they'd always act- like this.

"Are you okay?" Ezran questioned quietly. Soren frowned, picking up his plate.

"It's fine," he replied a little curtly. Ezran sighed like he didn't quite buy it. "That's just how dads are, right?"

Claudia lightly laughed, getting it, but Callum and Ezran just looked at each other like they'd heard something completely bizarre. Soren rolled his eyes and stood, chalking it up to the fact that their dad was the King of Katolis. Of course, they wouldn't get it. "Clauds, you done yet?" he asked as he reached for her plate but paused. There were bits of food left on it, but she generally did that, not nearly as ravenous as her older brother.

"Mmhmm," she agreed, so he picked up her plate as well and went to go deposit them onto the table near the kitchen, where they would be washed. When he came back he saw that the two princes had left, only his sister was waiting for him now. "Ready for bed?" she questioned. Honestly, Soren wasn't, he'd spent most of the day locked in Viren's study and so had a fair amount of pent up energy. The food he'd eaten had only served as an energy boost.

Still, he shrugged non-committally and they walked side by side to the hallway that their rooms were located. There they parted ways, going to their separate rooms across the hall from one another. The night watch hadn't started yet, but it would soon. Soren kept his door cracked to easily hear when it happened, then pulled off his shirt and dropped to the floor to do push-ups in the meantime.

Soren did that until his arms ached again, he just rolled over and started to do crunches instead. The door opened up fully in the middle of his second set, as the guard was changing, and Soren quickly scrambled to his feet when he saw that it was his father who'd peeked in. "Dad?" he questioned.

"Just..." Viren leveled him with a calculating and shrewd gaze, as usual, "checking on you. I trust you've learned the virtue of holding your tongue, after today's lesson?"

"..." Soren held his tongue then, letting his gaze fall as he acquiesced, instead, with a softly spoken, "Yeah. I apologize, Father. For speaking out of turn."

Viren nodded and closed his door, but Soren could still hear his voice, faintly, as he said his goodnights to Claudia before pulling her door closed as well. Soren paced the room for a while after he heard the shuffling of footsteps, waited until the light from his window had all but faded into night.

Then, he slipped out of his room, ostensibly out on a walk to help tire himself out. That's what he told the guards, anyway- Claudia had called dibs on the bathroom break excuse the next time they did this. He wondered which one of them had headed out first as he made his way to their usual spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter later, probably


	3. Chapter 3

He discovered that Claudia had been waiting for him, she was peeping out from behind the heavy curtain as soon as he'd started coming down the last hallway. Soren perked up at sighting her and quickly ducked behind the cloth as well.

"Sor-bear, you came!" Claudia said, practically flinging herself at him. He caught her with ease, hoisting her up by the waist. She gasped as her feet cleared the floor, clinging at Soren's shoulders. Once he'd held her up for a bit longer, though, she started to have fun with it, swinging her feet a bit.

"Course I did," Soren replied. He still hadn't let her down, but now he was turning to lean back against the wall, just beside the window. Claudia was marveling at her big brother's strength as he was hauling her around so effortlessly. Unbidden, more thoughts flashed in her mind about other ways he could use that on her.

She bit her lip as she lifted her legs to hook around Soren's hips, flashing him a suggestive look as she braced her knees against the wall and rolled her hips against him. Soren's gaze got a little lidded too, and he readjusted his grip onto her thighs, which let her drop down a few more inches so that now she was grinding against his growing arousal.

She groaned, her grip on his shoulders tightening as she shifted. He started bucking, too, before long, and she ended up letting let out a high girlish whimper as their bodies slotted together just right and the head of his cock slipped between her lips, grinding against her clit even through the sleep clothes they each still wore.

"Shh," Soren hushed, and put a hand to her mouth. She whined against it as her leg slipped without the support and they lost that blissful contact. "Clauds, you're being too loud," he chided, keeping his voice down.

Claudia settled, blinking at him. Then her gaze dropped to where his hand was covering her mouth before darting back up. She placed one of her hands over his and pressed down, as her eyes silently pleaded.

"Alright," Soren agreed, getting the hint. He flipped their positions so that he could press her up against the wall now. He pushed her leg up further, slotted their hips together. Claudia's eyes fluttered shut as he paused to grind against her a few times. Then Soren dropped his other hand from her mouth to grab at and fold up her other leg, holding her up against the bricks so that her dress slid up, exposing the front of her panties. She made a little noise of confusion about that, wondering how he'd cover her mouth.

Soren leaned in to press his mouth over hers. She moaned softly into the kiss as it deepened, as he started moving his body up against hers with intent. Dryhumping against her hard enough that she could feel the outline of his cock through even her underwear and his pants. He licked into her mouth and made a deep groaning noise in the back of his throat as he crowded up against her even harder. The back of her shoulders dug into the rough stone behind her with each thrust but she couldn't find it to be anything less than thrilling.

Her noises started to pick up again as he kept going and the coil of pleasure inside of Claudia wound tighter and tighter. He was too far gone to remember to quiet her again, instead, he answered with quivering moans of his own. They parted for air, but not very far, panting against each other's mouths as their gazes locked. "Want you so bad," Claudia confessed.

"I'm right here," Soren told her while he rolled his hips, gaze dropping to watch the way the obvious tent in his pants was hard enough to press slightly into the damp outline of her pussy as he kept moving.

"Nooo," Claudia insisted, "want you inside. Please," she begged, arching her back so that she could make the head of his cock bump up against where she was wettest. Soren shivered but shook his head.

"Don't wanna hurt you," he explained as he pushed on her legs, pinning her down a little harder to make her stop teasing him as he started to grind against her once more. Claudia made a long noise of horny frustration upon hearing that, straining against his grip. Realizing that she couldn't escape his hold just made the yearning worse.

"Soreeen," she pleaded again, louder.

"Shut up!" Soren hissed, brows furrowed, and just the commanding tone in his voice nearly sent her over the edge. She did go quiet in shock, mouth parted and body tensing as he kept thrusting. "Quit... tempting me. If we do that, there's no going back," as he was saying that, he hid his face in her neck.

It was hard for Claudia to think as he humped against her. "I don't care about that," she eventually managed to say, and then before Soren could tell her that he did, she continued with, "Want it to be with you, big brother. I know it won't hurt, not if it's you. You'd never hurt me."

"Never," Soren immediately agreed, like it had come to him instinctively. It always did, whenever she'd pointed that out before. "N-not here, though. Not like this."

Claudia let out a shocked gasp at that- it's the closest she'd gotten thus far to a yes. He was considering it. "Okay," she conceded, to keep what little ground she'd gained on the matter. She started to imagine it now as Soren let out a shaky sigh and really started rocking his hips against hers. She thought of his cock, how big it felt, and how she could hardly take two fingers - would it hurt? Even if Soren wouldn't agree, she hoped it would.

Her head tilted back and her breathing picked up, legs starting to lock up under his hands. "I'm gonna, gonna-" He didn't let up, just shoved her up against the wall even harder, held her legs open and rutted mindlessly now against her hot core. Claudia started to wail as the wave of pleasure washing over her broke and she started to cum against him.

"Yesss," Soren growled possessively as he felt her squirm, felt the way her cunt started to pulse against him. Fuck, he loved making her finish, she was so eager and responsive and he'd already gotten so good at it. Her lips were parted, her eyes glassy as she went lax in his grip. He dipped down to lick into her open mouth, making her moan as she kissed wetly back even while only half-aware.

It didn't take much more for Soren to reach his end, nearly collapsing into her as his legs buckled while he whimpered. His forehead dropped to her shoulder and he gasped, moments later she started to feel the wet warmth now soaking through his pants.

Shaking now out of exertion as he was coming down, Soren let go of Claudia's legs, one at a time, and then he held onto her until his breathing had evened out completely. Claudia let the wall behind her carry most of their combined weight as she kissed along his neck.

"Sor-bear~" she cooed once he stopped quivering so bad. "What did you mean, anyway?" she asked him. He pulled back to give her a lost look. "'Not here, not like this?'" she reminded him.

Soren's eyes focused with understanding. "I meant, like..." he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Not in a hallway, Claudia!"

"Where?" she wheedled, only teasing. But he considered the question, starting to blush as he smiled sheepishly.

"I dunno, a bed, somewhere where we don't have to be quiet, that would be nice," he pointed out. "You could... lay back on it, you know?"

"Oh?" she wondered if she could keep him talking. "Then what?"

"I'd want to... uhm," he made a vague yet rude jabbing gesture with his fingers. "Make sure you're ready, first."

Despite his awkward way of presenting the idea, Claudia shuddered with want, letting out a little 'oh.' He realized what he'd just said once she reacted like that, starting to blush even darker as he covered his mouth in shock. "That sounds... nice," she leaned up to kiss his cheek. "I can't wait. We should probably start heading back to our rooms, though, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so. See you in the morning, Clauds. I'll go ahead of you," he gave her a quick hug as he told her that. She nodded and let him step back, but then he paused to look down at the state of his pants and sighed. "Should have thought ahead," he groused, mostly to himself. Then he turned and peeked out from the curtains, glancing down each end of the hallway before he stepped out to walk back to his room.

The hallways were just as dark and empty as they'd been when he first left, at least until he rounded the corner leading to their rooms. The guards barely looked at him as he let himself back into his room. He momentarily wondered if they ever suspected the way his sister and he would leave and then come back in so close together, sometimes when they were too tired they would even come back side-by-side, acting as if they'd just happened to meet up on their separate ways back to bed.

As he slipped under his covers, though, Soren decided that it wouldn't help to question it. Unless somebody said something, he was going to assume that they thought nothing of it. That was better than worrying about the way their father had made them both swear to stop, emphasizing the fact that what they had already done was wrong.

It didn't feel wrong, the sense of exhausted peace that washed over him when he thought about the faces that Claudia had made as she came against him. Whatever those ideas did to his stomach, it wasn't a sensation borne of sickness or disgust. Instead, it quelled all his bad feelings, smoothing them away with thoughts of his love for her. He would do anything to make her happy, and this had the benefit of making him feel just as good. It couldn't be wrong.

He wished that she could be here with him now, as he fell asleep to thoughts of a future where that could be the case.


End file.
